


Daddy

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Mind Games, Pseudo-Incest, Substitution, Vaginal Sex, Wrong Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cat," he would whisper in her ear as he unlaced her gown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

"Cat," he would whisper in her ear as he unlaced her gown. "Gods, Cat, you're beautiful," as his hands found her breasts, cupping and squeezing them. "I love you, Cat," as he slid his manhood into her with a shaky gasp.

Sansa clutched him close to her, her fingers digging into his upper arms, and twisted beneath him, arching her back. She waited until precisely the right moment, when she sensed he was too close to pull back from the edge. "Oh, ohhh, Daddy," she moaned, and then, with her eyes shut so tightly it could almost be true, "Oh, yes, NED!"

Petyr punished her afterward, of course, but it was worth it, both for the pained look on his face and the climax that had surged through her body, unexpected and unbidden, in that moment of desperate fantasy.


End file.
